


HyperBlancmension

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: ABDL, Baby Dress-Up, Babyfication, Chubby, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Reality Bending, Watersports, Weight Gain, Wet Panties, Wetting, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Blanc’s birthday is here, and all the CPUs were invited. Each came with gifts, but only one of them really sticks out to Blanc… A tome that can change reality! Read the first part of five, and watch as Blanc makes her impact on the world.This was originally made July 31st, 2016!





	1. The Discovery

Shutting the door behind her, Blanc tossed her bags onto her bed as she flumped over onto the cushioned top of it. Moonlight was shining through the windows, and the clock was ticking around midnight. Normally she wasn’t so tired at this point in the night, but her day was exhausting. It was her birthday, and the other CPUs threw a surprise party for her as she returned from a lunch run. It was oddly nice to have such an event thrown for her, and it made her feel happy that the others cared for her.

They had cake, sweets, lots of soda… Vert donated some party games for the lot of them to have fun with, Neptune brought some of Compa’s sweetest pudding from home, and Noire helped decorate it all beforehand. The party went by without too many fights, either! Sure, there were a few scuffles while playing the party games, but it was otherwise very peaceful. A welcome change from the usual fighting the group usually had.

After the cake was sliced and distributed, everyone enjoying the thick, frosty treat, it was time for presents. Vert gave her a few insulated dresses and cute snow boots, obviously having gone online shopping again. Noire donated an outfit, one that was strikingly familiar, and after trying it on and looking at herself in a mirror, it reminded her of one of her favorite character’s dress from a hit romance novel that she… may or may not have read recently! Blanc didn’t even know that they sold these, and thanked Noire profusely after, who remained oddly silent about it.

But the oddest gift came from Neptune, strange enough. The gift was simply an empty book. Its binding was red, with some black trim around the edges and spine. There was no labeling on it, but it seemed to have had some sort of title at some point, as evidenced by bits of golden flakes that could possibly be lettering, too weathered to read.

“Found this poor thing all abandoned in an empty store!” She said, acting all dramatic and mopey, feeling bad for the book, while making herself sound like a hero for saving it! “And it was like, screaming for me to give it a new home! And I got to thinking, what use would I have for a boring ol’ blank book? Then I was like, duuuuh! Blanc would love a blank book!”

So there it was, resting on her bed before her as she sat on it, frowning. She preferred to write digitally, most of the time. Easier to fix mistakes that way of course, and it felt faster. But it couldn’t hurt to do so on paper. It’d feel a bit nostalgic, and maybe would inspire new ideas in her!

She grabbed a glass of tea from the kitchen and sat down at her desk, turning on a small desk light beside her computer, and opening the old tome. The pages were crisp but strong, weathered with age, and yet strengthened with it as well, somehow. Blanc almost felt like this belonged in a museum of sorts instead of her desk.

With a shrug, she grabbed her pen and gave it a little shake, placing the tip against the page. Now, what to write… She had recently finished a story about a maiden who fought dragons, but was then seduced between a man cursed to be a dragon, making her decide between her passion, or her love. It was a good story, and she enjoyed writing it. Maybe something in a different period… Maybe a ninja story? Her finger tapped against her temple and dragged down her cheek, the motion cycling as she was deep in thought.

But her train of thought was promptly derailed by a light, dim at first, but soon brighter and brighter, until blinding. Blanc recoiled, grumbling out expletives as she hid her face with her arms, feet pushing the chair away from the desk. Great, Neptune gave her a trapped book. For her birthday. Good job, Nep. Thanks.

The light soon left, and Blanc stumbled to grab her hammer, still disorientated from the flash. Her hand swung and slapped the light, turning on the overhead light as she turned around, taking her hammer in both hands and eyeing the book. It hadn’t moved, only shut from the girl not holding it open. Nothing else in the room seemed amiss. No new entities, no strange objects, just the book.

“Alright, if anyone’s there, cut the shit!” She growled as she carefully stepped forward, approaching the book cautiously. Her hand stretched out and slowly pulled it open, her hammer slung over her shoulder, ready to unleash a reckless swing if anything leaped out.

Nothing. No reactions, no leaping demons, no magic spells… The only thing out of place was a strange gold writing, emblazoned across the front cover.

“Behold the Tome of Creation. Any words transcribed in these pages shall be created in the image of the writer, and shall be erased when the words are rendered null and void.”

After reading the words, Blanc let out an unladylike snort of amusement. She rested her hammer closer to the computer desk as she sat down, tugging the chair back into position.

“What a load. Probably just some illusion, or a kind of flash paper.” She reasoned aloud as she took up her pen again. At least she was getting a bit of amusement out of this, so the gift was good for something. “Alright, let’s see then. Anything that’s written gets created? Let’s see…”

She tapped the pen against her lip and bit on the end of it, trying to think. Why did it matter what she wrote? Not like it would actually appear!

With a heavy sigh, she shrugged and jotted down, “A cup of pudding then landed on the table”, then waited.

In seconds, a plastic container of pudding plopped onto the desk, from seemingly out of nowhere. Blanc jumped in surprise, hand going to grab the hammer before slowly retracting it. She gave the room another scan to make sure nobody was pulling any funny business. Could be just a coincidence…

“Let’s… try something else then.” She mumbled to herself, taking pen in hand and writing down her next sentence. “But the pudding grew twice as large, and then a cup of milk materialized beside it.” And so it was; the cup slowly expanded until it was twice the original size, and a cute little glass of milk popped into existence next to it.

Perhaps there was some merit in this.

But making pudding was simply child’s play, Blanc wanted to try more. She could create and change things, but what about people? It wouldn’t be safe to try it out on herself, so that meant… The other CPUs. It was too late for them to leave for their lands, so Blanc had laid out some places for them to sleep in the living room. Maybe a small experiment was in order…?

A mischievous smile spread across her face. Perhaps let Neptune know she’s enjoying her present…


	2. Target: Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes begin as Blanc starts trying out her magic book on her friends! First begins Planeptune’s lazy butt CPU, Neptune, and Blanc’s antics may leave her panties less than dry!

Light shown through the windows of the living room onto the sleeping goddess’s faces. Vert was sprawled across the couch, limbs half hanging off the furniture. Noire was curled up in a ball on a recliner that was fully extended, rendering the lifted footrest and leaning backrest moot. And the small pink goddess was just on the floor, a blanket across her body and a single pillow under her head, and a controller in her hand. Poor girl fell asleep midgame!

Noire was the first one up, undoing her curl and stretching out with a yawn. Her eyes watched the two, and smiled. For being royal pains in the butt, they were cute in their own way. But Neptune shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor…

“Sheesh, I’m too nice for my own good…” She tsked, shaking her head as she climbed off the seat and walked over carefully. Neptune was light enough to carry, and she was a fairly heavy sleeper… Lastation’s goddess, with her hair out of her signature pig-tails to hang loose around her shoulders, carefully took the sleeping girl into her arms with a grunt, bunching the blankets around her to make sure she wasn’t jostled too much. Eeesh, she smelled odd… Did she dip into some hidden booze somewhere? … Did Neptune even drink?

Shaking her head, Noire carried her friend and laid her down on the recliner. Neptune didn’t stir or wake up, merely shifted and got into a comfier position once she was down. There. That was her good deed for the day. Noire rubbed her nose and turned around, starting to walk for the kitchen, but she spotted something odd on the floor.

A puddle? Did Neptune spill whatever she was drinking? There were no bottles about… She knelt and put her head near the floor, holding her hair up to avoid getting it wet, and sniffed. The smell was like it was on Neptune, but a lot stronger… It suddenly hit her. Her head turned to the sleeping girl and she gagged, letting out a rather undignified sound of disgust. “Oh, Neptune, that’s disgusting!”

The last two sleeping goddesses woke up instantly; Neptune leaping out of the seat and falling over, while Vert just grumbled and rolled over so she didn’t have to face the scene. The snowy goddess was just in the other room, however, now at full attention, book and pen in hand.

“Ow ow ow…” The Nep grumbled as she slowly got up, rubbing her now sore head. “Jeez, Noire, so dramatic, first thing in the morning…” Her eyes went to the floor behind Noire and she laughed. “Who had the oopsie, huh? No need to hide it, I won’t laugh~” She snickered as she shook her head. It took her a second before she felt a warmness down below, in her shorts…

But Blanc’s hand was fast, and she quick scribbled down, “But Neptune quickly remembered the string of pants-wetting incidents she had been afflicted with recently. She should’ve been more careful, but her stubborn nature made her want to try at least one more day before resorting to the worst case scenario… Diapers.”.

“You had the accident though! You were the one sleeping there, dummy!” Noire accused, hands on her hips, the cloth of her nighty swishing slightly. “You were sleeping there, you’re the one with the stained shorts…!”

Neptune couldn’t quite deny those bits of evidence. Noire’s shouting had even managed to capture Vert’s attention, who had been trying to get back to sleep. The poor bedwetter’s face was slowly getting pinker and pinker as time went on, unable to find a way to get out of this figurative and almost literal mess.

“Oh, r-relax, it’s just a little leak!” She said casually as she stepped over, shrugging as she fixed her damp shorts. The poor garment was soaked, front to back, from how long she was resting in it. “Happens to everyone, right? Right?” Looking at the two for confirmation, she smiled hopefully, only to get no such words from either of them. “Ugh, fine, leave poor ol’ Nep to fend for herself then… I guess I’ll clean it up, but Blanc better not hear about this, or else… I don’t even know! But she’s reaaally scary when she gets mad!”

Neptune quickly jogged out of the room to the kitchen to grab some towels, while Noire sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew Neptune acted like a child, but to this degree…?

Blanc followed behind the flustered girl as she ran past, tucking the book under her arm.

“Is something the matter?” She piped up politely, as Neptune was sorting through the cabinet, making her yell and jump. “You had a little accident from the sounds of things…”

“Whaaaa? A-An accident? Puh-lease, as if, not me, not Nep!” The girl in denial stammered, hands raised defensively and waving a bit, as if trying to get off the subject. “What… What are you doing in here? Sneaking around all sneaky like!”

Blanc only chuckled, leaning on the counter.

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is my home…? Listen, I don’t mind the mess. I kind of expected it, honestly. Which is why I thought I’d be a good friend and come prepared.” Blanc coolly said with a smile on her face as she opened up a side drawer, pulling out an odd thick padding, and a dress. “I assume these are your size, right?”

Confused, the soggy CPU took the garments handed to her and looked at Blanc rather confused.

“Neptune, they’re not trapped or anything. Just hurry up and get them on before the others spot you getting changed.” She said, in a more hushed tone in order to make sure the others couldn’t listen in. “It’ll be our secret, if you can manage to keep those a secret.”

Neptune opened her mouth to reply, then sighed, letting out a long rant underneath her breath. She peeled her wet shorts and panties off, tossing them in the nearby trash bin, before she began working the diaper. It was clear she was struggling, so with a roll of her eyes, Lowee’s CPU stepped around and offered her assistance.

“Pull it up, stretch it out, pull it around, make sure it’s good… Then, tape!” She hummed as they worked, glad to be at an angle where Neptune couldn’t see her wicked grin. It worked. Nep not only was going to be wetting herself constantly, but she thought that’s how she always was! The amount of control Blanc had was… almost intoxicating.

“I feel… really silly.” Nep said with a little pout once she was finished, tugging the shorts up after, with the plush ‘undies’ crinkling from her movements. Behind her, Blanc quickly snapped a few pictures on her phone while she wasn’t looking. For the memories. “But… Thank you, Blanc!” She turned as she pocketed the cellular device, just in time to catch Neptune’s sudden hug. “I reaaaaally appreciate your help with this!”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you high and dry, despite the irony of that…” She chuckled, patting her back.

But could this power go farther…? Neptune was now incontinent and in baby padding, something fitting to her personality… What could she change about the CPUs next…?


	3. Target: Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One CPU down; two to go. With Neptune padded and tested, Blanc sets her sights on the CPU of Lastation, poor Lonely Heart. She’d change that unfortunate nickname of hers, one way or another.

Days later, the CPUs are gone, back to their own homes, leaving Blanc on her own in her home. She was laying across her recliner, legs propped up with the reality altering tome pressed up in the crease between her thighs. Her pen was tapping against her lip, occasionally biting down on the end of it. She had all this power, but had no idea what to do with it!

Neptune was still firmly in diapers, sending occasional updates to her ‘best friend’, which was really just Blanc wanting to keep tabs on her to see if the book’s powers lasted forever. Maybe she could experiment on the other two CPUs…? It’d be rude to continue trying the power out on Neptune, so why not… Noire next?

The proud loner would be fun to pick on next… And since she experimented with changing body functions with Neptune, why not try switching her personality around a bit? Nothing serious, she’d keep her main traits and all that, but add a little condition, or two! Time for a trip to Lastation!

After notifying Noire of her intent to visit, she made her way over to the industrial land, musing ideas on the way there. It took the entire trip, but she finally had an idea once she landed. Why not make the loner a little bit more ‘friendly’?

Oddly enough, the goddess herself wasn’t at her home when she had arrived. Kei informed Blanc that she was out gathering some Shares, following an unexpected dip in them over the past few days. Nothing to worry about, she was ensured, as these sorts of things happened often. Resigning herself to just waiting, Blanc stayed in Noire’s room in wait, lying on her bed and thinking.

“Glad Neptune never tried using the thing,” she chuckled as she flipped through the pages. Minor things were written in there, filling up the rest of the first page. There seemed to be enough pages in it to last the girl a while, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about running out. Maybe she should just quit once it was full; have her time with it then give it up gracefully?

She immediately dashed the thought from her head, snickering. No way, too much power, way too useful. It was a power that not only benefitted her, but potentially all of Gameindustri if another threat rose up. All she’d have to do would be to write; “And then the big bad suddenly died of a heart attack, and all their minions disbanded!”, and everyone would hail her as a hero!

Her train of thought and self-loving was halted when the bedroom door opened and Noire walked in, looking a little scraped up and tired.

“Oh. Hey Blanc,” the Black Heart CPU gave her an absent wave as she put her weapon by her desk, groaning with a stretch. “I heard you were waiting; hope you weren’t here long. Kei should’ve been keeping you company…”

Blanc sat up and crossed her legs, hands resting at her sides with one of them on her book. “I’m a big girl, I can handle being alone!” she grinned, shaking her head slowly. “Besides, it’s a welcome change from the noise of the twins and Mina.”

Noire laughed as she sat down on her chair across from her, wincing slightly upon her rear’s impact with the chair. Just how hurt was she? She didn’t look that bad off, and Blanc had seen her in worse condition.

“I’ll get you some tea from the kitchen. Stay here and rest,” the small CPU offered as she stood up, tucking her book under her arm and walking out of the room. Noire reached out and opened her mouth to protest, but the movement was a bit too much for her, making her wince and recoil. She supposed it wouldn’t be too bad to be served and cared for, at least for a little bit.

Blanc was however doing this to build up a bit more of a connection. She figured it’d be easier to make her clingy and more promiscuous if she created a stronger connection first. Plus, Noire hopefully wouldn’t question it as much!

She soon returned, holding a tray with the teapot and two cups set up alongside it, with the fixings included. Setting it down on the table, she began pouring the two cups, following Noire’s instructions as she made her. The tea was distributed, and Blanc returned to her spot on the bed.

The two spent the next couple of hours chatting. They talked about their siblings, their lands, and any hobbies they had been up to lately. Noire, as usual, was busy with work that she hadn’t gotten out to do much. Blanc offered to let her borrow a few books, and they laughed at jokes about the other two CPUs. Blanc would occasionally turn to her book and begin to scribble some notes down while Noire ‘ranted’ about Kei or Uni, occasionally nodding or humming as a sign that she’s listening.

“And as the two spent more and more time together, Noire realized that she was very lonely… Nobody ever paid that much attention to her… But she realized that she desperately wanted people to pay more attention to her! She didn’t want people to leave her and leave her alone!” The small CPU grinned a little as she wrote, making the black haired girl frown.

“Are… you taking notes or something?” She asked, leaning forward with her head tilted. “I know I’m interesting and stuff, but…”

Hastily, Blanc shook her head and scribbled the last few words in. “So she figured, what if she offered things for them to stay? Certain… risqué things?”

“Oh, no, no, just ah… Some things I’ve been meaning to remember. Which, actually, reminds me, I need to run,” she sighed sadly as she climbed off the bed, shutting the book and bringing her cup back over to the tray. Noire hesitated, watching Lowee’s watcher with suddenly sad eyes.

“Really? You… You have to leave now? So soon?” Her hand reached, taking Blanc’s shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Surely you can stay for… I don’t know, another few hours or so?”

It seems as if her mind had taken the arcane bait from the tome. Blanc exhaled, nodded with her lips pursed in a slight pout.

“I really shouldn’t. I already left the twins with Mina for three years, I’d hate to leave her alone with them again.”

Lastation’s CPU wasn’t having any of that, however. She leaned against the side of her back and let out a tiny little whine, giving her arm a secure little squeeze.

“Not even for a little bit…? Come now, surely there must be… something I can do to convince you to stay?” The girl hummed in a suddenly sultry voice, a tone that Blanc wasn’t used to hearing at all, before her hand reached down to run along her hip. Noire’s slender fingers danced along the edge of her jacket, then traced up the thigh, going up the dress now.

“N-Noire, the hell are you…?!” Blanc growled, her eyebrows furrowing into a deep scowl, before she realized just how desperate she had made the girl. It wasn’t her intention to make her this needy and… seductive, for a lack of better term, but it was certainly an experience.

“Take a break from the kids and the responsibility, Blanny… Spend some more time with me! I promise you won’t regret a moment of it.” Noire swooned into her ear, giving it a little nip and tug. Her ‘poor victim’ had cheeks red as tomatoes at this point. It was essentially everything she wanted, but she just wasn’t used to being seduced like this! She was just about to open her mouth to reply before she felt herself being tugged backwards, led by Noire as she sat on her chair and pulled the smaller girl onto her lap.

Poor Blanc squirmed a little on her new seat but soon settled into position as Noire’s hands began to pull the jacket off. Slowly, slowly, the garment was removed, and she dropped it off the side of the chair. Blanc, in her small dress, was tense, but Noire’s cool demeanor made her relax. It felt good, once she grew accustomed to her advances. The CPU did her best to massage her thighs and hips, while planting many, many lusty kisses from her ear, down her cheek bone, to her neck and shoulder.

Sighing, her own hands reached back and held onto Noire’s head while her eyes shut, enjoying this moment of peace and happiness. She could afford to spare a few… hours.


	4. Target: Vert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only rival CPU left to alter was the boastful bimbo, Vert herself. But what to change on her? Something to make her past tauntings and teasings finally be answered for, something to break her large ego… Why not make her even larger?

All that was left was Leanbox, and its cow of a CPU, Vert. The woman had everything! Popularity, charm, wit, nobility… Maybe not smarts, but she certainly had a lot of other things! Things that Blanc herself… lacked. But with the power of her book, she could change that. She could even the playing field, and get some revenge.

But what to do? She thought to herself, laying on her front with her legs swinging in the air behind her. Ever since her encounter with Noire, she had to wear her jacket up and apply some make-up to her neck, to mask some of the telltale marks of a romp. Even now, days later, she was still a tad sore, although totally worth it. She made a note to return there every so often for more.

Vert, Vert, Vert. She could make it so she’d always have bad odds when it came to her online games… Or that her connectivity was always too low to play anything… No, no. That’d just cause a headache for everyone else, since she’d just complain about it or try squatting at the other basilicoms…

Reduce her bust? The pen tapped against Blanc’s lip, and she occasionally bit down on it in thought. That would put her in her place… She’d certainly have a finer appreciation for the small things, but… No, too easy.

“Ugh, think creatively, Blanc…” She groaned, rolling over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling with the book resting on her chest. “Make her dumber…? No, impossible to go any lower…” It was much easier with Neptune and Noire…

Suddenly, she sat up, book falling into her lap, while a grin spread across her face. Instead of ruining one part of her form, why not ruin the rest of it? After all, Vert was such a firm believer that bigger is better, why not test how much she believes it…?

With a devilish grin, Blanc began to write. “Due to Vert’s intense gaming habits, her hunger was increasing gradually. Day after day, Chika had to procure more and more food for her. And Vert eagerly ate all of it. Day after day. And the more she ate, the more she weighed.”

There. Blanc clicked her pen off and shut the book, setting it aside. She laid back and stretched, crossing her legs with her arms behind her head. She’d take a week to recover, read, maybe play with the twins, before checking up on Vert and her situation.

It’d be a good week.

 

And a good week it was. Rom, Ram, even Mina remarked that Blanc had a certain bounce in her step. Blanc wasn’t sure if it was just because of Noire’s little surprise, or her surprise for Vert. After a bit, she decided that it was both. She longed to see just how bad Vert had gotten, and when the time came, she told Mina she was taking a trip to Leanbox, and left.

She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she made her way to Vert’s home, her arcane tome hugged close to her chest. She had to stop herself from skipping! But when she knocked on the front door, Chika’s smiling face.

“Oh! Blanc, what a nice surprise. Do you want me to get tea ready for you and call for my darling sister?” She said with a little smile. It was subtle, but Lowee’s CPU noticed that even Chika looked a little… healthier. She wore it well, but her hips were more rounded out, and she had a little stomach bulge.

“Oh, thank you, Chika,” Blanc replied, smiling at her while trying to keep her eyes looking up at her and not at the rounded tummy. “I’ll go in and surprise her. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her, I think she’d like to see me.”

Chika nodded, stepping aside to let Blanc in. But as she stepped in, she holds out a small plate out to her. On it, one double cheese burger, and a cup of tea. A stark contrast between the two could be seen.

“Mind bringing this to her? I’m sure it’d make her very happy!”

The sight of the admittedly odd meal only made Blanc grin more. So it had worked.

“Of course, of course. You go rest, allow me.” Blanc said with the sincerest smile she could muster, taking the plate and walking to Vert’s bedroom.

The door was only slightly open, light streaming from it as sounds of generic fantasy, clicks, and button presses came from the contents within. Along with little grumbles and grunts, familiar sounds of a gamer Vert, engrossed in her current project.

“Shields, shields, throw up your shields…” She mumbled as Blanc opened the door, viciously tapping away at her controls, completely oblivious to the small girl entering. “Come now, we’ve almost won, don’t fail now… There, there! Now, just to… Aha! Hmhmhm! There. Another flawless victory.”

Blanc was standing in the doorway, staring at the goddess before her. She certainly changed… Vert’s thin appearance was now one more like a blob, but not quite massive. She was certainly fat, alright, her fingers rounded out to look like pudgy little eclairs, cheeks puffed out to squishy little pillows…

“Oh, Blanc!” She piped up, finally noticing her guest. Her chair turned around and she stood up, having to shake her hips in order to wiggle out of the armrests binding her there. Her thighs were massive, seemingly most of her weight having gone down below. Her hips were wide to follow suit, and her belly was certainly round and squishy. Unfortunately, her breasts also gained a decent amount of weight, but they didn’t look nearly as large thanks to the rest of her body looking large as well.

Her large body bounced in each step as she approached, threatening to just tear out of her dress, which she seemingly had resized.

“I had missed you, along with the others! And oh, you even brought me a gift!” Vert happily clapped her hands together, taking the plate in one hand and hugging Blanc close in the other; her meaty arm just squishing her against the soft, and admittedly comfortable, body of Leanbox’s CPU. After releasing Blanc, she stepped back to her bed and sat down, beginning to eat, humming to herself.

Blanc was still shocked. Vert was taking it all… Surprisingly well. Wasn’t she upset that her figure had been ruined? She carefully walked over, taking a seat next to Vert. Her weight, however, caused a little crease in the bed, making Blanc slide towards her and lean against her.

“You look… healthy.” Blanc finally said after watching her devour her food. “And uh… Y-Yeah…” She was hoping Vert would explain.

But she only laughed, mouth full, before answering, sipping her tea every so often.

“Well, I realized the other day that my regular portions weren’t filling me anymore. So, I just asked Chika to bring more and more, and… It sort of added up over time… Chika remarked that I was getting larger, but I couldn’t just stop eating! My stomach would bother me at all hours if I didn’t!” She sipped, shaking her head with a rather dramatic look on her face, eyes shut and pouting slightly. “Although it hurt to see my glorious figure go… It was worth it to be rid of my aching stomach~”

Blanc could only let out a little smirk, chuckling below her breath. She hadn’t quite expected Vert to react to her weight issue like this, but… It was nice to know that she had some trump card over her. At least she could fit through doorways.

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.” Lowee’s CPU nodded, leaning back slightly. She’d end this little spell on Vert in a day or two. That way she wouldn’t grow out of control. “Think you’re ever going to try and lose it?”

“Hm. Good question… I’ll consider it later. It’s not all bad, dear.” Vert replied with an odd calmness. “After all, certain parts did get larger!” With that, she bounced, making her udders bounce like they always did, except now with even more weight.

Blanc growled quietly next to her, her face turning pink.

She’d end this little spell in a week.

If she remembered.


	5. Target: Blanc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of HyperBlancmension?! All the CPUs taken care of, Blanc finally gets the courage to try it out on herself. She returns home from share grinding to get started on changing herself, but someone else wants to change her in a different way!

The next couple weeks went by swimmingly for the arcane author. She and the other CPUs had their occasional meetings, and caring for the twins had never been easier. Whenever they got upset, she’d simply summon a new toy, or would conjure up some food for them. Mina certainly enjoyed the extra assistance, but often questioned how Blanc had done it. Rarely would she be this involved with helping…

And the changes to the CPUs became almost natural. Neptune began embracing her diapers, wearing more and more absorbent ones, often visible under her outfits. And more often than not, the darn things were always soaked and/or messy! Blanc felt slightly bad for whoever was changing her, most likely Nepgear, but not too bad.

Noire and her were almost a ‘thing’, as the magazines began reporting. Lastation’s Lonely Heart always enjoyed Blanc returning, and she often had to be escorted home with Blanc, since she didn’t like being left alone for too long. Like a puppy, she was always very excited when Blanc, or anyone for that matter returned to her, and she was always persuasive to those that wanted to leave. Blanc made frequent trips to visit her.

Vert only got larger. The previously skinny goddess rounded out more and more, until she needed professional tailors to fashion dresses for her. She never really complained too much, besides the fact it took a lot of time away from her game time. Plus, she needed larger chairs and such… Blanc wasn’t completely cruel, however. After a week, she made the growth stop. She’d remain at a constant weight, unless she worked it off.

So all her experimenting led to one thing. One thing she refused to try out.

She had never tried the arcane tome out on herself. She was too afraid of it changing her too much, or backfiring somehow. But after extensive tests on static things such as food, and living things such as the other CPUs, there were no side effects. So, it seemed like the perfect time to try out something to change on herself.

Blanc returned to the basilicom after a day in the field, doing some missions to build up her shares. She had left the book behind so it wouldn’t be ruined, and kept it safe under her bed, where she kept her diary.

On the way up to her room, she poured herself a cup of tea, greeted Mina, and listened to her chat about how good the twins had been that day. It was odd to hear that they were well behaved, Blanc thought, but perhaps it was because she was spending so much more time with them? Hm. Maybe she was being a positive influence on them.

She made her way up to her room after refilling her tea. Only once did she stop, and that was to greet and chat with the twins in their room on the way to hers. Both of them were oddly giggly and secretive, hiding something between the two of them. Maybe a gift? Blanc did like their little surprise idol concert, so if it was a surprise like that, why not let it remain a secret?

Finally, she made it to her room, setting the tea on her desk and hanging her jacket up on the backside of her chair. The hardworking CPU stretched with a little groan. Now, to grab the book.

“Just need to remember to write down I need a larger wardrobe… A stronger back… And knowledge of how bras work,” She listed off as she got to her little hiding spot. The poor girl sighed at the last bit. Such knowledge would not only be useful for her newfound bust, but also for her writing. So complicated, and she was too prideful to ask Noire or Vert about it… Maybe she could’ve asked Mina, but that would be too-

Blanc paused, hand where the book was. Was. It was gone now. She hastily laid down and scanned the entire bottom of her bed. Everything else was there; old clothes, stored away books, her diary… But her magic book was gone.

Immediately, she began to panic. In a flurry of fear and worry, she began tearing her room apart, growling to herself the whole time.

“Where is it, where is it, where is it?!” She snarled to herself, tearing the blankets away from the bed, tossing the pillows aside, checking behind the curtains, in the closet, behind the computer… “There’s… Does it disappear after a while? That wasn’t in the damn introduction! I didn’t bring it with me, I used it just this morning to make my hammer polished and clean… then set it down there! Did someone break in and steal it?!”

Hissing, she turned and began to storm out, but that’s when she realized something was… different. Her normal shoes weren’t on her feet. Instead adorning them were two cute white booties, much like what an infant away.

“The hell?” Blanc growled, a vein pulsing in her forehead as she looked over the new footwear. She wasn’t always wearing those, was she? No, she didn’t even own anything like these! Grumbling, she shifted to sit down on the floor to take them off. But that’s when another difference hit her. The floor wasn’t nearly as hard as it used to be. Looking below herself, she saw the reason why. She was in a diaper! A large, thick diaper, with dark blue tapes and Lowee symbols emblazoned all of the cloth.

That’s when it hit her. Someone certainly had the book, alright. And they were using it against her. Who, though? She was being put in diapers, and the only fit for it would be Neptune getting revenge… But this was too clever, especially for Neptune! Blanc doubted she could even write!

Cursing loudly, not bothering to hide it, the sudden victim began clawing at the garment, trying to tear it off. But to her dismay, the damned book had put mittens on her hands, much like her feet, rendering those useless for any grabbing or precise movements!

“No, no! I own you, damn cursed book, now stop!” Blanc yelled, watching as her dress became shorter, barely covering her diaper now, and shifted to something much more befitting of a child. Not nearly as much as was exposed, and it even stretched out into sleeves that barely went past her shoulders.

She shifted, getting onto her knees as she tried tugging at her dress to no avail. The damned gloves made it impossible! Glancing down, she noticed a frilly diaper cover forming over her diaper. It wasn’t too different from the diaper beneath, but on the butt, ruffles horizontally stretched across it, and “LOWEE” was printed, in cute, curly lettering.

Neptune was going to get a very, very severe beating for this.

Her transformation was seemingly complete, and she was about to get up when she heard two giggles coming from down the hall, and quickly approaching. Soon, the twins were at the door, Ram giggling down at the sight of the babyfied CPU, and Rom clutching the arcane book in her arms.

“Wow, Rom! It worked! It actually worked!” Ram exclaimed with a little laugh, pointing at the kneeling baby.

Rom giggled at her side, hiding her smile behind the book.

“Y-You! That’s my book, give it-!” Blanc began to growl, but something tugged around her neck, and a pacifier lodged into her mouth, rendering her mute.

“Nuh-uh, it’s ours! You were being mean to the others!” The confident twin jeered, putting her hands on her hips.

Rom timidly nodded, repeating under her breath. “M-mean big sis…”

“You said it, Rom! Like, we may prank them, but we’re not that bad! So, we’re going to be the big sisters now, since you’re being very… immanure!”

Blanc wordlessly glared at them, the fury clearly visible on her face.

“And you won’t be made into a growed up again until you’re a good baby!” “Yeah!” The two little ones loomed over Blanc, seeming much taller than she already was. With that book, the twins were infinitely stronger than her, especially in her current situation.

Sigh a muffled sigh, Blanc looked down and gave the twins a nod of confirmation. She’d play along, if only to lower the risk of the twins abusing the book, or creating something catastrophic. If she played along, she’d at least be able to keep an eye on them. Besides, it couldn’t be too hard to fool these two, right?

“Hehe, see? Your big sisters know right!” Ram cockily grinned, taking the book and starting to scribble something down. “Now, let’s change up this grown up room of yours…”

This was going to be a long punishment…


End file.
